Technical Field
The invention relates to methods for indicating a Time Division Duplex uplink/downlink configuration for a mobile station. The invention is also providing the mobile station and the base station for participating in the methods described herein.
Description of the Related Art
Long Term Evolution (LTE)
Third-generation mobile systems (3G) based on WCDMA radio-access technology are being deployed on a broad scale all around the world. A first step in enhancing or evolving this technology entails introducing High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) and an enhanced uplink, also referred to as High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA), giving a radio access technology that is highly competitive.
In order to be prepared for further increasing user demands and to be competitive against new radio access technologies, 3GPP introduced a new mobile communication system which is called Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is designed to meet the carrier needs for high speed data and media transport as well as high capacity voice support for the next decade. The ability to provide high bit rates is a key measure for LTE.
The work item (WI) specification on Long-Term Evolution (LTE) called Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA) and UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) is finalized as Release 8 (LTE Rel. 8). The LTE system represents efficient packet-based radio access and radio access networks that provide full IP-based functionalities with low latency and low cost. In LTE, scalable multiple transmission bandwidths are specified such as 1.4, 3.0, 5.0, 10.0, 15.0, and 20.0 MHz, in order to achieve flexible system deployment using a given spectrum. In the downlink, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) based radio access was adopted because of its inherent immunity to multipath interference (MPI) due to a low symbol rate, the use of a cyclic prefix (CP) and its affinity to different transmission bandwidth arrangements. Single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) based radio access was adopted in the uplink, since provisioning of wide area coverage was prioritized over improvement in the peak data rate considering the restricted transmit power of the user equipment (UE). Many key packet radio access techniques are employed including multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) channel transmission techniques and a highly efficient control signaling structure is achieved in LTE Rel. 8/9.
LTE Architecture
The overall architecture is shown in FIG. 1 and a more detailed representation of the E-UTRAN architecture is given in FIG. 2. The E-UTRAN consists of an eNodeB, providing the E-UTRA user plane (PDCP/RLC/MAC/PHY) and control plane (RRC) protocol terminations towards the user equipment (UE). The eNodeB (eNB) hosts the Physical (PHY), Medium Access Control (MAC), Radio Link Control (RLC) and Packet Data Control Protocol (PDCP) layers that include the functionality of user-plane header-compression and encryption. It also offers Radio Resource Control (RRC) functionality corresponding to the control plane. It performs many functions including radio resource management, admission control, scheduling, enforcement of negotiated uplink Quality of Service (QoS), cell information broadcast, ciphering/deciphering of user and control plane data, and compression/decompression of downlink/uplink user plane packet headers. The eNodeBs are interconnected with each other by means of the X2 interface.
The eNodeBs are also connected by means of the S1 interface to the EPC (Evolved Packet Core), more specifically to the MME (Mobility Management Entity) by means of the S1-MME and to the Serving Gateway (SGW) by means of the S1-U. The S1 interface supports a many-to-many relation between MMEs/Serving Gateways and eNodeBs. The SGW routes and forwards user data packets, while also acting as the mobility anchor for the user plane during inter-eNodeB handovers and as the anchor for mobility between LTE and other 3GPP technologies (terminating S4 interface and relaying the traffic between 2G/3G systems and PDN GW). For idle state user equipments, the SGW terminates the downlink data path and triggers paging when downlink data arrives for the user equipment. It manages and stores user equipment contexts, e.g. parameters of the IP bearer service, network internal routing information. It also performs replication of the user traffic in case of lawful interception.
The MME is the key control-node for the LTE access-network. It is responsible for idle mode user equipment tracking and paging procedure including retransmissions. It is involved in the bearer activation/deactivation process and is also responsible for choosing the SGW for a user equipment at the initial attach and at time of intra-LTE handover involving Core Network (CN) node relocation. It is responsible for authenticating the user (by interacting with the HSS). The Non-Access Stratum (NAS) signaling terminates at the MME and it is also responsible for generation and allocation of temporary identities to user equipments. It checks the authorization of the user equipment to camp on the service provider's Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) and enforces user equipment roaming restrictions. The MME is the termination point in the network for ciphering/integrity protection for NAS signaling and handles the security key management. Lawful interception of signaling is also supported by the MME. The MME also provides the control plane function for mobility between LTE and 2G/3G access networks with the S3 interface terminating at the MME from the SGSN. The MME also terminates the S6a interface towards the home HSS for roaming user equipments.
Component Carrier Structure in LTE (Release 8)
The downlink component carrier of a 3GPP LTE (Release 8 and further) is subdivided in the time-frequency domain in so-called subframes. In 3GPP LTE (Release 8 and further) each subframe is divided into two downlink slots as shown in FIG. 3, wherein the first downlink slot comprises the control channel region (PDCCH region) within the first OFDM symbols. Each subframe consists of a give number of OFDM symbols in the time domain (12 or 14 OFDM symbols in 3GPP LTE, Release 8 and further), wherein each OFDM symbol spans over the entire bandwidth of the component carrier. The OFDM symbols thus each consists of a number of modulation symbols transmitted on respective NRBDL×NscRB subcarriers as also shown in FIG. 4.
Assuming a multi-carrier communication system, e.g. employing OFDM, as for example used in 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE), the smallest unit of resources that can be assigned by the scheduler is one “resource block”. A physical resource block (PRB) is defined as NsymbDL consecutive OFDM symbols in the time domain (e.g. 7 OFDM symbols) and NscRB consecutive subcarriers in the frequency domain as exemplified in FIG. 4 (e.g. 12 subcarriers for a component carrier). In 3GPP LTE (Release 8), a physical resource block thus consists of NsymbDL×NscRB resource elements, corresponding to one slot in the time domain and 180 kHz in the frequency domain (for further details on the downlink resource grid, see for example 3GPP TS 36.211, “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 8)”, section 6.2, available at http://www.3gpp.org and incorporated herein by reference).
One subframe consists of two slots, so that there are 14 OFDM symbols in a subframe when a so-called “normal” CP (cyclic prefix) is used, and 12 OFDM symbols in a subframe when a so-called “extended” CP is used. For sake of terminology, in the following the time-frequency resources equivalent to the same NscRB consecutive subcarriers spanning a full subframe is called a “resource block pair”, or equivalent “RB pair” or “PRB pair”.
The term “component carrier” refers to a combination of several resource blocks in the frequency domain. In future releases of LTE, the term “component carrier” is no longer used; instead, the terminology is changed to “cell”, which refers to a combination of downlink and optionally uplink resources. The linking between the carrier frequency of the downlink resources and the carrier frequency of the uplink resources is indicated in the system information transmitted on the downlink resources.
Similar assumptions for the component carrier structure apply to later releases too.
Logical and Transport Channels
The MAC layer provides a data transfer service for the RLC layer through logical channels. Logical channels are either Control Logical Channels which carry control data such as RRC signaling, or Traffic Logical Channels which carry user plane data. Broadcast Control Channel (BCCH), Paging Control channel (PCCH), Common Control Channel (CCCH), Multicast Control Channel (MCCH) and Dedicated Control Channel (DCCH) are Control Logical Channels. Dedicated Traffic channel (DTCH) and Multicast Traffic Channel (MTCH) are Traffic Logical Channels.
Data from the MAC layer is exchanged with the physical layer through Transport Channels. Data is multiplexed into transport channels depending on how it is transmitted over the air. Transport channels are classified as downlink or uplink as follows. Broadcast Channel (BCH), Downlink Shared Channel (DL-SCH), Paging Channel (PCH) and Multicast Channel (MCH) are downlink transport channels, whereas the Uplink Shared Channel (UL-SCH) and the Random Access Channel (RACH) are uplink transport channels.
A multiplexing is then performed between logical channels and transport channels in the downlink and uplink respectively.
Layer 1/Layer 2 (L1/L2) Control Signaling
In order to inform the scheduled users about their allocation status, transport format and other data-related information (e.g. HARQ information, transmit power control (TPC) commands), L1/L2 control signaling is transmitted on the downlink along with the data. L1/L2 control signaling is multiplexed with the downlink data in a subframe, assuming that the user allocation can change from subframe to subframe. It should be noted that user allocation might also be performed on a TTI (Transmission Time Interval) basis, where the TTI length can be a multiple of the subframes. The TTI length may be fixed in a service area for all users, may be different for different users, or may even by dynamic for each user. Generally, the L1/2 control signaling needs only be transmitted once per TTI. Without loss of generality, the following assumes that a TTI is equivalent to one subframe.
The L1/L2 control signaling is transmitted on the Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH). A PDCCH carries a message as a Downlink Control Information (DCI), which in most cases includes resource assignments and other control information for a mobile terminal or groups of UEs. In general, several PDCCHs can be transmitted in one subframe.
It should be noted that in 3GPP LTE, assignments for uplink data transmissions, also referred to as uplink scheduling grants or uplink resource assignments, are also transmitted on the PDCCH.
Generally, the information sent on the L1/L2 control signaling for assigning uplink or downlink radio resources (particularly LTE(-A) Release 10) can be categorized to the following items:                User identity, indicating the user that is allocated. This is typically included in the checksum by masking the CRC with the user identity;        Resource allocation information, indicating the resources (Resource Blocks, RBs) on which a user is allocated. Note, that the number of RBs on which a user is allocated can be dynamic;        Carrier indicator, which is used if a control channel transmitted on a first carrier assigns resources that concern a second carrier, i.e. resources on a second carrier or resources related to a second carrier;        Modulation and coding scheme that determines the employed modulation scheme and coding rate;        HARQ information, such as a new data indicator (NDI) and/or a redundancy version (RV) that is particularly useful in retransmissions of data packets or parts thereof;        Power control commands to adjust the transmit power of the assigned uplink data or control information transmission;        Reference signal information such as the applied cyclic shift and/or orthogonal cover code index, which are to be employed for transmission or reception of reference signals related to the assignment;        Uplink or downlink assignment index that is used to identify an order of assignments, which is particularly useful in TDD systems;        Hopping information, e.g. an indication whether and how to apply resource hopping in order to increase the frequency diversity;        CSI request, which is used to trigger the transmission of channel state information in an assigned resource; and        Multi-cluster information, which is a flag used to indicate and control whether the transmission occurs in a single cluster (contiguous set of RBs) or in multiple clusters (at least two non-contiguous sets of contiguous RBs). Multi-cluster allocation has been introduced by 3GPP LTE-(A) Release 10.        
It is to be noted that the above listing is non-exhaustive, and not all mentioned information items need to be present in each PDCCH transmission depending on the DCI format that is used.
Downlink control information occurs in several formats that differ in overall size and also in the information contained in its fields. The different DCI formats that are currently defined for LTE are as follows and described in detail in 3GPP TS 36.212, “Multiplexing and channel coding”, section 5.3.3.1 (available at http://www.3gpp.org and incorporated herein by reference). For further information regarding the DCI formats and the particular information that is transmitted in the DCI, please refer to the technical standard or to LTE—The UMTS Long Term Evolution—From Theory to Practice, Edited by Stefanie Sesia, Issam Toufik, Matthew Baker, Chapter 9.3, incorporated herein by reference.
Format 0: DCI Format 0 is used for the transmission of resource grants for the PUSCH, using single-antenna port transmissions in uplink transmission mode 1 or 2.
Format 1: DCI Format 1 is used for the transmission of resource assignments for single codeword PDSCH transmissions (downlink transmission modes 1, 2 and 7).
Format 1A: DCI Format 1A is used for compact signaling of resource assignments for single codeword PDSCH transmissions, and for allocating a dedicated preamble signature to a mobile terminal for contention-free random access.
Format 1B: DCI Format 1B is used for compact signaling of resource assignments for PDSCH transmissions using closed loop precoding with rank-1 transmission (downlink transmission mode 6). The information transmitted is the same as in Format 1A, but with the addition of an indicator of the precoding vector applied for the PDSCH transmission.
Format 1C: DCI Format 1C is used for very compact transmission of PDSCH assignments. When format 1C is used, the PDSCH transmission is constrained to using QPSK modulation.
This is used, for example, for signaling paging messages and broadcast system information messages.
Format 1D: DCI Format 1D is used for compact signaling of resource assignments for PDSCH transmission using multi-user MIMO. The information transmitted is the same as in Format 1B, but instead of one of the bits of the precoding vector indicators, there is a single bit to indicate whether a power offset is applied to the data symbols. This feature is needed to show whether or not the transmission power is shared between two UEs. Future versions of LTE may extend this to the case of power sharing between larger numbers of UEs.
Format 2: DCI Format 2 is used for the transmission of resource assignments for PDSCH for closed-loop MIMO operation.
Format 2A: DCI Format 2A is used for the transmission of resource assignments for PDSCH for open-loop MIMO operation. The information transmitted is the same as for Format 2, except that if the eNodeB has two transmit antenna ports, there is no precoding information, and for four antenna ports two bits are used to indicate the transmission rank.
Format 2B: Introduced in Release 9 and is used for the transmission of resource assignments for PDSCH for dual-layer beamforming.
Format 2C: Introduced in Release 10 and is used for the transmission of resource assignments for PDSCH for closed-loop single-user or multi-user MIMO operation with up to 8 layers.
Format 2D: introduced in Release 11 and is used for up to 8 layer transmissions; mainly used for COMP (Cooperative Multipoint)
Format 3 and 3A: DCI formats 3 and 3A are used for the transmission of power control commands for PUCCh and PUSCH with 2-bit or 1-bit power adjustments respectively. These DCI formats contain individual power control commands for a group of UEs.
Format 4: DCI format 4 is used for the scheduling of the PUSCH, using closed-loop spatial multiplexing transmissions in uplink transmission mode 2.
The following table gives an overview of some available DCI formats and the typical number of bits, assuming for illustration purposes a system bandwidth of 50 RBs and four antennas at the eNodeB. The number of bits indicated in the right column include the bits for the CRC of the particular DCI.
Number of bitsDCIincluding formatPurposeCRC0PUSCH grants431PDSCH assignments with a single codeword471APDSCH assignments using a compact format431BPDSCH assignments for rank-1 transmission461CPDSCH assignments using a very compact format291DPDSCH assignments for multi-user MIMO462PDSCH assignments for closed-loop MIMO 62operation2APDSCH assignments for open-loop MIMO 58operation2BPDSCH assignments for dual-layer beamforming572CPDSCH assignments for closed-loop single-user 58or multiuser MIMO operation2DPDSCH assignments for closed-loop single-user 61or multi-user MIMO operation, COMP3Transmit Power Control (TPC) commands 43for multiple users for PUCCH and PUSCH with 2-bit power adjustments3ATransmit Power Control (TPC) commands 43for multiple users for PUCCH and PUSCH with 1-bit power adjustments4PUSCH grants52
FIG. 5 illustrates the processing structure for one DCI, according to 3GPP TS 36.212 Figure 5.3.3.1, as follows:                Information element multiplexing (refers to the multiplexing of the particular information elements making up the one DCI)        CRC attachment        Channel coding        Rate matching        
In order that the UE can identify whether it has received a PDCCH transmission correctly, error detection is provided by means of a 16-bit CRC appended to each PDCCH (i.e. DCI). Furthermore, it is necessary that the UE can identify which PDCCH(s) are intended for it. This could in theory be achieved by adding an identifier to the PDCCH payload; however, it turns out to be more efficient to scramble the CRC with the “UE identity”, which saves the additional overhead. The CRC may be calculated and scrambled as defined in detail by 3GPP in TS 36.212, Section 5.3.3.2 “CRC attachment”, incorporated hereby by reference. The section describes how error detection is provided on DCI transmissions through a Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC). A brief summary is given below.
The entire payload is used to calculate the CRC parity bits. The parity bits are computed and attached. In the case where UE transmit antenna selection is not configured or applicable, after attachment, the CRC parity bits are scrambled with the corresponding RNTI.
The scrambling may further depend on the UE transmit antenna selection, as apparent from 36.212. In the case where UE transmit antenna selection is configured and applicable, after attachment, the CRC parity bits are scrambled with an antenna selection mask and the corresponding RNTI. As in both cases the RNTI is involved in the scrambling operation, for simplicity and without loss of generality the following description of the embodiments simply refers to the CRC being scrambled (and descrambled, as applicable) with an RNTI, which should therefore be understood as notwithstanding e.g. a further element in the scrambling process such as an antenna selection mask.
Correspondingly, the UE descrambles the CRC by applying the “UE identity” and, if no CRC error is detected, the UE determines that PDCCH carries its control information intended for itself. The terminology of “masking” and “de-masking” is used as well, for the above-described process of scrambling a CRC with an identity.
The “UE identity” mentioned above with which the CRC of the DCI may be scrambled can also be a SI-RNTI (System Information Radio Network Temporary Identifier), which is not a “UE identity” as such, but rather an identifier associated with the type of information that is indicated and transmitted, in this case the system information. The SI-RNTI is usually fixed in the specification and thus known a priori to all UEs.
There are various types of RNTIs that are used for different purposes. The following tables taken from 3GPP 36.321 Chapter 7.1 shall give an overview of the various 16-bits RNTIs and their usages.
Value(hexa-decimal)RNTI0000N/A0001-003CRA-RNTI, C-RNTI, Semi-Persistent Scheduling C-RNTI, Temporary C-RNTI, TPC-PUCCH-RNTI and TPC-PUSCH-RNTI (see note)003D-FFF3C-RNTI, Semi-Persistent Scheduling C-RNTI, Temporary C-RNTI, TPC-PUCCH-RNTI and TPC-PUSCH-RNTIFFF4-FFFCReserved for future useFFFDM-RNTIFFFEP-RNTIFFFFSI-RNTI
TransportUsageChannelLogical ChannelPaging and System Information PCHPCCHchange notificationBroadcast of System InformationDL-SCHBCCHMCCH Information change N/AN/AnotificationRandom Access ResponseDL-SCHN/AContention Resolution (when no DL-SCHCCCHvalid C-RNTI is available)Msg3 transmissionUL-SCHCCCH, DCCH, DTCHDynamically scheduled unicastUL-SCHDCCH, DTCHtransmissionDynamically scheduled unicastDL-SCHCCCH, DCCH, DTCHtransmissionTriggering of PDCCH ordered N/AN/Arandom accessSemi-Persistently scheduled unicastDL-SCH,DCCH, DTCHtransmission (activation, reactivation UL-SCHand retransmission)Semi-Persistently scheduled unicastN/AN/Atransmission (deactivation)Physical layer Uplink power controlN/AN/APhysical layer Uplink power controlN/AN/APhysical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) andPhysical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH)
The physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) carries e.g. scheduling grants for allocating resources for downlink or uplink data transmission.
Each PDCCH is transmitted using one or more so called Control Channel Elements (CCEs). Each CCE corresponds to a set of Resource Elements (REs). In 3GPP LTE, at the moment one CCE consists of 9 Resource Element Groups (REGs), where one REG consists of four consecutive REs (consecutive in the frequency domain) excluding potential REs of reference signals. The resource elements occupied by reference symbols are not included within the REGs, which means that the total number of REGs in a given OFDM symbol depends on whether or not reference signals are present.
The PDCCH for the user equipments is transmitted on the first NsymbPDCCH OFDM symbols (usually either 1, 2 or 3 OFDM symbols as indicated by the PCFICH, in exceptional cases either 2, 3, or 4 OFDM symbols as indicated by the PCFICH) within a subframe, extending over the entire system bandwidth; the system bandwidth is typically equivalent to the span of a cell or component carrier. The region occupied by the first NsymbPDCCH OFDM symbols in the time domain and the NRBDL×NscRB subcarriers in the frequency domain is also referred to as PDCCH region or control channel region. The remaining NsymbPDSCH=2·NsymbDL−NsymbPDCCH OFDM symbols in the time domain on the NRBDL×NscRB subcarriers in the frequency domain is referred to as the PDSCH region or shared channel region (see below).
For a downlink grant on the physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH), the PDCCH assigns a PDSCH resource for (user) data within the same subframe. The PDCCH control channel region within a subframe consists of a set of CCE where the total number of CCEs in the control region of subframe is distributed throughout time and frequency control resource. Multiple CCEs can be combined to effectively reduce the coding rate of the control channel. CCEs are combined in a predetermined manner using a tree structure to achieve different coding rate.
In 3GPP LTE a PDCCH can aggregate 1, 2, 4 or 8 CCEs. The number of CCEs available for control channel assignment is a function of several factors, including carrier bandwidth, number of transmit antennas, number of OFDM symbols used for control and the CCE size, etc. Multiple PDCCHs can be transmitted in a subframe.
On a transport channel level, the information transmitted via the PDCCH is also referred to as L1/L2 control signaling. L1/L2 control signaling is transmitted in the downlink for each user equipment (UE). The control signaling is commonly multiplexed with the downlink (user) data in a subframe (assuming that the user allocation can change from subframe to subframe).
Time Division Duplex—TDD
LTE can operate in Frequency-Division-Duplex (FDD) and Time-Division-Duplex (TDD) modes in a harmonized framework, designed also to support the evolution of TD-SCDMA (Time-Division Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access). TDD separates the uplink and downlink transmissions in the time domain, while the frequency may stay the same.
The term “duplex” refers to bidirectional communication between two devices, distinct from unidirectional communication. In the bidirectional case, transmissions over the link in each direction may take place at the same time (“full duplex”) or at mutually exclusive times (“half duplex”).
For TDD in the unpaired radio spectrum, the basic structure of RBs and REs is depicted in FIG. 4, but only a subset of the subframes of a radio frame are available for downlink transmissions; the remaining subframes are used for uplink transmissions, or for special subframes which contain a guard period to allow for switching between the downlink and uplink transmission. The guard period allows the uplink transmission timing to be advanced. This TDD structure is known as “Frame Structure Type 2” in 3GPP LTE Release 8 and later, of which seven different configurations are defined, which allow a variety of downlink-uplink ratios and switching periodicities. FIG. 6 illustrates the Table with the 7 different TDD uplink downlink configurations, indexed from 0-6. As can be seen therefrom, the seven available TDD uplink-downlink configurations can provide between 40% and 90% of downlink subframes (when counting a special subframe as a downlink subframe, since part of such a subframe is available for downlink transmission).
FIG. 7 shows the frame structure type 2, particularly for a 5 ms switch-point periodicity, i.e. for TDD configurations 0, 1, 2 and 6.
FIG. 7 illustrates a radio frame, being 10 ms in length, and the corresponding two half-frames of 5 ms each. The radio frame consists of 10 subframes with 1 ms, where each of the subframes is assigned the type of uplink, downlink or special, as defined by the table of FIG. 6, where “D” means Downlink, “U” means Uplink and “S” means Special.
As can be appreciated from FIG. 6, subframe #1 is always a Special subframe, and subframe #6 is a Special subframe for TDD configurations 0, 1, 2 and 6; for TDD configurations 3, 4 and 5, subframe #6 is destined for downlink. Special subframes include three fields: DwPTS (Downlink Pilot Time Slot), the GP (Guard Period) and of UpPTS (Uplink Pilot Time Slot). The following Table shows information on the special subframe and in particular lists the lengths of DwPTS (Downlink Pilot Time Slot), the GP (Guard Period) and of UpPTS (Uplink Pilot Time Slot) as a multiple of the sample time Ts=(1/30720) ms as defined for 3GPP LTE Release 11.
Normal cyclic prefix in downlinkExtended cyclic prefix in downlinkUpPTSUpPTSSpecialNormalExtendedNormalExtendedsubframecyclic prefixcyclic prefixcyclic prefixcyclic prefixconfigurationDwPTSin uplinkin uplinkDwPTSin uplinkin uplink0 6592 · Ts2192 · Ts2560 · Ts 7680 · Ts2192 · Ts2560 · Ts119760 · Ts20480 · Ts221952 · Ts23040 · Ts324144 · Ts25600 · Ts426336 · Ts 7680 · Ts4384 · Ts5120 · Ts5 6592 · Ts4384 · Ts5120 · Ts20480 · Ts619760 · Ts23040 · Ts721952 · Ts12800 · Ts824144 · Ts———913168 · Ts———
The TDD configuration applied in the system has an impact on many operations performed at the mobile station and base station, such as radio resource management (RRM) measurements, channel state information (CSI) measurements, channel estimations, PDCCH detection and HARQ timings.
In particular, the UE reads the system information to learn about the TDD configuration in its current cell, i.e. which subframe to monitor for measurement, for CSI measure and report, for time domain filtering to get channel estimation, for PDCCH detection, or for UL/DL ACK/NACK feedback.
Shortcoming of Current Semi-Static TDD UL/DL Configuration Scheme
Currently, LTE TDD allows for asymmetric UL-DL allocations by providing seven different semi-statically configured uplink-downlink configurations. The current mechanism for adapting UL-DL allocation is based on the system information acquisition procedure or the system information change procedure, where the TDD UL-DL configuration is indicated by a SIB, particularly the TDD-config parameter in SIB1. (for details on the broadcast of system information, 3GPP TS 25.331, “Radio Resource Control (RRC)”, version 6.7.0, section 8.1.1, incorporated herein by reference; available at http://www.3gpp.org).
With the Release 8 system information change procedure, the supported time scale for a TDD UL/DL re-configuration is every 640 ms or larger. When re-using the ETWS (Earthquake and Tsunami Warning System), the supported time scale for TDD UL-DL re-configuration is every 320 ms or larger depending on the configured default paging cycle.
The semi-static allocation of the TDD UL/DL configuration may or may not match the instantaneous traffic situation. However, it would be advantageous to adapt the TDD UL/DL configuration to the current traffic needs; for instance, in order to dynamically create more blank uplink subframes to mitigate interference to the communication e.g. in uplink or downlink of a neighboring cell. Correspondingly, it is expected that Release 12 will adopt a more dynamic change of the TDD UL/DL configuration.
3GPP launched a study item TR 36.828 v11.0.0 to study the time scales of various types of TDD UL/DL re-configurations and their benefits and disadvantages. In general, the study item concluded that faster TDD UL/DL re-configuration time scales provide larger benefits than slower TDD UL/DL re-configuration time scales. Further, the amount of required specification changes varies depending on the supported re-configuration time scales.
The study item however also identified problems for legacy UEs (UEs conformant to only earlier than Release 12 standards that do not implement the dynamic TDD re-configuration mechanism) stemming from different TDD configurations for different UEs. In particular, it is assumed that when the base station wants to dynamically reconfigure the TDD configuration for UEs in a cell, the dynamic TDD re-configuration could only be processed properly by the new UEs; in case the existing SIB-based TDD configuration indication method is not used but a more dynamic indication method, the legacy UEs would not apply the TDD re-configuration. Therefore, the legacy UEs will still assume the presence of reference signals e.g. CRS (Common Reference Symbol) in downlink subframes of the radio frame according to the default (i.e. the SIB-indicated) TDD configuration. In case the dynamic TDD configuration has an uplink subframe instead of a downlink subframe, the legacy UE would thus wrongly assume the CRS to be present, which may lead to wrong measurement and channel estimations.
The study item also considered RRC, MAC and PHY signaling as more dynamic indication methods. TDD UL/DL re-configuration by RRC signaling is in the order of 200 ms and requires a re-configuration message per RRC-connected user, unless a broadcast or a multicast approach is specified. TDD UL/DL re-configuration by MAC Control Element (CE) signaling in the MAC header is the order of a few tens of ms. Using the Physical layer design, such as provided by the L1/L2 control signaling of DCI, a time scale of TDD UL/DL adaptation in the order of 10 ms can be achieved.
In view of the results of the above study item, a TDD UL/DL re-configuration should be performed as fast as possible, thus allowing for a flexible adaptation of the TDD UL/DL configuration to the traffic situations.